


【哈德】级长浴室

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Top Harry Potter, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 简介:哈利看到马尔福步履匆匆的向级长浴室跑，本着难得能看到对方在别处吃瘪的心理跟了上去想看看热闹，结果竟然……级长浴室play送生贺文存档。双性德！媚药梗，pwp！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	【哈德】级长浴室

餐厅里，一个女孩鬼鬼祟祟的趁着周围人不注意的时候，将一瓶魔药倒进了斯莱特林长桌上的某一个杯子里。

做完后，她左右瞧瞧，见没人注意到她的动作，捋了捋头发装作无事的离开了。

没一会儿，刚刚女孩在的位置走来了一伙儿人，那伙人是谁，如果你在霍格沃茨学习的话，一定不会对他们感到陌生。

为首的浅金色短发男生走在中间，后面跟着两个很壮的高个儿男孩，正是斯莱特林的德拉科马尔福一行人。

德拉科自然的坐在默认属于他们的位置上，并没有察觉到眼前的杯子在之前被人动了手脚。

他没有感觉到丝毫不对的拿起眼前的青苹果汁一饮而尽，远处的女孩看到他把饮料喝了之后露出志在必得的表情。

德拉科在吃饭吃到一半的时候，就觉得身体有些不太对劲。

他的脸和身子都烧的要命，他抬手摸了摸额头，觉得温度有些高，身上的燥热让他没了继续吃饭的欲望。

他把餐具放下，对着他的好友说了一声自己不太舒服，想着先回宿舍了，就率先走出了餐厅。

之前的女孩看到他离开立刻起身跟上，德拉科刚离开餐厅没两步，就被人拦了下来。

看着面前的女孩，德拉科的脸色很是不好，他本身就不太舒服想要赶紧回去，竟然还有这么不长眼的敢拦下他，更让德拉科难以忍受的是，那个女孩一句话不说就往他的身上扑了过来！

他想都不想一把将人推开，还没等他破口大骂，对方却先一步表达了不满和不可置信。

听到对方的话，德拉科一下子就反应过来了些什么！

这个！该死的！不知道哪里跑来的人竟然敢给他下迷情剂！！！

不知道为什么，迷情剂的效果并没有在他身上显现出来，起码他丝毫没觉得他已经爱上了眼前这个连名字都不知道的女人！

所以德拉科毫不犹豫的抽出魔杖就甩了个咒语出去，解决了人之后，他才匆匆的想往医疗翼跑，或者半路能碰到个教授就再好不过了。

但是没想到他刚走了两步，腿就不受他控制的软了下来，他差点直接脸朝地摔在地上，还好他扶住了一旁的墙，而这个时候，最让他感到羞耻的感觉源源不断的涌上。

德拉科有一个秘密，他男性的身体下方多了一个不属于男人的雌穴，那是他决心要保守一辈子的秘密，可是现在那个连他自己都刻意忽视的地方却酥痒难忍，一股股水流不受他控制的往外流出。

他单手紧紧的抓着领口，面色潮红地急速喘息着，试图让这股难受的感觉平复下来。

德拉科知道药效的效果已经开始发作了，那个人肯定不只是放了迷情剂那么简单，单纯的迷情剂是不会有这种效果的，迷情剂的基础上还加了其他的吗……

这下糟了，以他现在的身体情况可能没办法去医疗翼了，他还不想自己的秘密被任何他家人以外的人发现。

德拉科咬咬牙，撑着墙勉强稳住身子，凭着意志力低着头快步的往他现在能想到的最不可能有人去的地方跑。

他不知道的是，因为他那特殊体质的原因，迷情剂的效果在他身上出现了变化。

级长浴室，德拉科不知道自己是怎么撑到这里来的，念完口令后他几乎是直接摔进了门里，之后他除了想要立刻缓解身体的难受外就什么也管顾不了了。

他的眼前模糊的什么都看不清，脑子里面一团浆糊，只能感受到身上传来的热意和痒意，他甚至没有力气把自己泡进冷水里，就直接摔在了浴池边上。

他半撑在浴池边上坐在地上，双腿难受的并拢夹紧磨擦，但是痒意却没办法得到丝毫的缓解。

哈利在偷偷摸摸的走进级长浴室后，看到的就是这么一幅景象。

他是在走廊上看到低着头步履匆忙的马尔福的，当时他就看出来马尔福的样子不太对劲。

难得看到在别的地方吃瘪的对头，哈利抱着看戏的想法跟了过来，可是当他看到摔在浴室地上的马尔福时，他之前看热闹的心思就淡了下来。

哈利心里的正义感让他做不到对这种事情视而不见或者抱着喜闻乐见的态度，就算对方是讨人厌的马尔福也一样。

不管怎么说，他没办法放着不管。

哈利随手把浴室的门关上，走到马尔福的旁边蹲下身子，“嘿，马尔福……呃……我是说，你还好吧？”

突然让他关心自己的死对头，哈利还是觉得很不自在的，但是让他惊讶的睁大眼睛的，却是马尔福发出来的声音。

“唔呜……呜……”

哈利的脑子空白了一瞬，等等，马尔福是在哭吗？

这下他彻底没心思再想有的没的了，抬手推了两下他的肩膀，“喂，马尔福，你还好吗？”

哈利这么一推，就让他也看出来不对劲来了。

德拉科原本埋在胳膊上的脸露了出来，原本该是苍白的脸上却透着不正常的潮红，他身上的温度也高的不像话。

“你发烧了？能起来吗？我送你去医疗翼。”

哈利试探的拉了两下德拉科，没能把人给拉起来，但好歹马尔福抬起头来看他了。

只是当哈利完全看清那张泛着红潮的脸，看到对方水润的灰蓝色眸子，看着那张微张着喘个不停的嘴时，他竟然也觉得空气突然之间热了起来。

这不太正常，哈利晃了晃脑袋，尝试让自己说话声音显得正常一点，“你起得来吗？”

“唔……不……”

哈利只看到马尔福的唇瓣张合着动了一下却没听到声音，他微微皱眉，凑近了一点，“你说什么？”

“不……”德拉科断断续续的，把后面的话补齐了，“不去医疗翼……”

“不去医疗翼？可你现在……”哈利不赞同的拧眉，心里想着马尔福都这样了还敢要求些有的没了，结果下一秒他的胳膊突然被对方抓住，哈利只看到马尔福用那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛异常坚定的看着他，重复着，“不去医疗翼。”

哈利不知道该说什么，他以前也没发现马尔福竟然会怕看医生啊。

德拉科在说完后就放开了哈利的胳膊，继续跟难受的要死的身体做抗争，但其实他这会儿已经不剩什么理智了，他只想要逃离这股快要让他发疯的感觉。

德拉科重新趴回了浴池边上，但这次他单手撑在了浴池上，另一只手已经忍不住想试图去缓解最难受的地方了。

但是他对这种事情毫无经验，最难受的地方又是他一直唯恐避之不及的部位，他的另一只手毫无章法的想去抚摸，却完全摸不到地方，在哈利的视角里面，他只是看到马尔福扭动着身子难受的哼哼着，并没有发现他那不太正常的小动作。

哈利看了看此时的情况，觉得跟现在的马尔福不太好沟通，干脆想着直接把人拖走算了，他也不用再管那么多了。

想着，哈利用蛮力抓着马尔福的胳膊把人从地上直接拉了起来，拉起来后哈利的第一个想法却是，他是不是有点轻？

德拉科踉跄的站了起来，可他现在腿软的根本站不住，下一秒全身就是一软直直的往前跌去，哈利被吓了一跳，赶紧把人扶住。

德拉科紧紧抓着哈利的胳膊维持着平衡，浑浊的大脑好半天才让他思考出来一件事，那就是眼前的这个人是谁。

“破……特？”德拉科此时叫出口的破特甚至都显得有些无力。

他抬起头，迷蒙的眼睛在哈利的脸上看了半天都没能聚焦，最终在药效完全发作下再也没办法正常思考任何事情，然后哈利就猝不及防的听到马尔福对他说出口的胡话。

“抱我，破特。”

“你说什么？”哈利怀疑自己出现了幻听。

“抱抱我，波特……抱抱我，我难受。”

哈利猛地倒吸了口凉气，他突然觉得马尔福抓在他胳膊上的手格外的烫，以及，他现在觉得舌头像是打了结一样说不出话来。

“抱抱我，好不好？”德拉科发现对方没有反应，语气立刻委屈了起来，甚至灰蓝色的眸子里面迅速的爬上了水雾。

哈利觉得自己在这一刻一定是魔怔了，他看着马尔福的这副样子，只觉得一股邪火从下身往上的涌上，心脏砰砰跳的他都怀疑马上要冲出他的胸腔了。

他僵在原地，然后就看到马尔福原本还只是雾蒙蒙的眸子迅速积起了泪光，下一秒泪水啪嗒一下就掉了下来，而后越来越多，眼泪像是断了线的珠子一样流个不停，然后他就又听到了……

“呜……你怎么还不来抱我！”

哈利觉得自己脑子里面的一根弦啪的一声断了，在他反应过来的时候，他已经直接把面前委屈的喊着要他抱的人捞进了自己的怀里。

哈利抱住人之后就彻底僵在了原地，他感觉到马尔福的双手直接环在了他的腰上，微热的小脸还在他胸口上蹭了几下。

“马……马尔福？”哈利好不容易捋直了舌头，却只能说出来这么一个词。

“唔……难受……给我……”

“给……给什么？”哈利结结巴巴的，他的大脑已经没办法去思考了。

“手……”

不知道为什么，哈利听到德拉科的话后心里竟然遗憾了一下，他刚刚那一刻也不知道是在害怕听到什么还是在期待着听到些什么。

原来只是手啊……

哈利这会儿也渐渐意识到现在的马尔福是不正常的，他想着先按兵不动的顺着他来。

他把自己的手递了过去，想看看他又要做什么。

德拉科放开了一只环在哈利腰上的手，一把将哈利的手腕抓住，然后不由分说的直接抓住哈利那只大手就往自己的身子下面带。

哈利前一秒还等待着马尔福的动作想着看看他想要做什么，下一秒他整个人就木了。

只因为他感觉到了马尔福带着他的手放到了哪里。

哈利根本来不及做任何的反应，就听到马尔福趴在他怀里的呜咽着，“破特，摸一摸我，好痒，好难受……”

哈利僵着没动，但是他怀里的人已经不安分的动了起来。

德拉科难耐的扭着身子，哈利那因常年经历或大或小的战斗和魁地奇训练而粗糙的手掌捂在他的下身上，掌心滚烫的温度让他觉得特别舒服。

他本能的扭着屁股把自己痒的不行的小穴放在上面磨擦着，缓解着难耐的痒意。

“马尔福……你……你在干什么？”哈利吸了一口气，全身僵硬着，却没有第一时间把自己的手抽回来，他甚至低头看了看在他怀里乱动的金色脑袋。

然后，哈利总算是回过味来了。

马尔福这副样子非常的不正常，如果他没猜错的话，很可能是中了药，只因为他感受到了马尔福下身鼓鼓囊囊起来的地方。

理智告诉哈利，他们都是男的，虽然现在这样是很尴尬，但是没到能让人乱想的地步。

但他现在做的事却是在制止自己的胡思乱想。

他现在最应该做的事是，不管三七二十一，直接抬起马尔福送到医疗翼去，之后的交给医生和教授处理。

但是……

他动不了。

先不说他被马尔福抓着放到了他下身的手，就他另一只手都不听他大脑的指挥牢牢的握在马尔福的腰上，甚至对此回馈回来的消息只有一句。

腰好细。

哈利觉得自己可能也中了什么魔药，不然他现在到底是怎么了？！

而那边，德拉科又觉得不满足了，单单只是手掌的磨擦也没办法缓解他的难受，他抓着哈利的手腕前后拉拽着，“你动一动呀，你快摸一摸我，唔……那里好痒，呜呜……”

哈利搞不懂马尔福哪里痒，但他又有些问不出口，直到马尔福在他怀里扭得越来越厉害。

哈利的感官早就集中到了自己的手上，他总觉得那里的触感有点说不出的违和，另一个就是手上隔着对方衣服也能感觉到的湿淋淋的感觉，哈利甚至怀疑马尔福刚才是坐在水上面的。

“波特，摸摸我，呜呜……痒……快摸我呜呜……”

哈利知道不能再这么下去了，他咽了口口水，“我带你去找教授吧。”

“呜！不要！”德拉科听到哈利的话后猛的挣扎了起来，双手在哈利胸膛上一推，结果哈利纹丝不动，德拉科自己却向后一仰就往身后的浴池里面跌去。

哈利没想到马尔福突然这么大的反应，看到马尔福要摔了赶紧想把人拽回来，结果正好被德拉科拽住了衣领，力道带着两个人最终一起跌到了池子里。

哈利第一时间抓住了德拉科，才没让人沉到水下面去，只是两人头发都被打湿了，身上的衣服全部湿透，紧紧的贴在身上，而这样一来，他们两个人抱在一起后就能更清晰的感受到对方的体温。

哈利捞着德拉科的腰到了浴池的边缘，从水中爬出。

而他们刚出来，德拉科这个时候凭着本能爬到了哈利的身上，再次一把抓起哈利的手就往自己的身下送，而这次因为衣服全都紧紧贴在了身上的缘故，哈利终于发现了手上触感的不对劲。

他不太懂这是什么，但是他的大脑已经停止工作了，他这次不用德拉科催他，就主动在那个地方抚摸了起来。

哈利隔着衣服感觉到了那里的柔软和缝隙，甚至衣料都已经卡在了肉缝里，让哈利想无视都不可能。

“这是什么，马尔福？”哈利忍不住问道。

德拉科根本没有了平时的理智，他没有第一时间回答哈利，而是把自己的小穴往哈利的手上蹭了蹭，自己却是难受的把身上黏黏糊糊的衣服给扒了，哈利只是问了个话的功夫，眼前的人就突然脱光了一丝不挂的出现在了他的面前。

哈利紧盯着马尔福赤裸的身子看，从头到尾一处都没放过，不管是胸前那两颗粉缨还是下面挺翘起来的粉色肉棒还是又白又挺的屁股，以及……

那个不应该出现在男人身上的器官。

哈利屏住了呼吸，眼睛直直的盯着那处，然后看着马尔福在他面前把自己的双腿打开，露出粉白的小穴来。

那里湿淋淋的，哈利一时分不清那是刚刚浴池中的水还是小穴里面流出来的水。

德拉科把自己瘙痒的小穴露出来后就感到了难以形容的羞耻感，但是混沌的大脑分析不出来羞耻的原因。

如果他还清醒，就知道那是因为他把自己最羞耻的秘密主动展现给了哈利波特看！

甚至最重要的点是看的人是哈利波特。

德拉科撑在哈利的身上大敞开腿，把自己的小穴暴露出来，紧接着对哈利说道，“这里……呜呜……快摸摸它……好痒……”

哈利刚开始并没有动作，可是等他真的看到那个漂亮淫靡的小穴往出流了水后，就忍不住再次抬手摸了上去。

入手软嫩的触感让他在淫荡的阴户上面按了两下，“你怎么会有……”哈利不知道该怎么形容他此时的震惊。

而德拉科，他只是眯了眯眼，舒服的叹了一声，然后趴在哈利耳边悄悄地道，“这里是秘密，不能告诉任何人的。”

哈利心里跳了一下，他面上保持不动，手却在那让他留恋的小穴上抠了一下，“那现在为什么把秘密告诉我了？你知道我是谁吗？”

“呜……嗯啊……当然知道！你……嗯……你是波特……哈利破特……告诉你秘密是因为……呜……因为它太痒了……想你摸摸它……揉揉它……呜……就像现在这样……好舒服……啊啊……啊啊呜呜呜……”

德拉科突然抖着身子雌穴开始喷水，前端突然射了一股精液出去，哈利没想到德拉科敏感成了这样，他只是摸了摸他的小穴他竟然就潮吹射精了。

哈利心里激动不已，他分不清这是因为知道了马尔福的秘密还是因为突如其来意想不到的艳遇。

“这就是你不想去医疗翼的原因？到底发生了什么？”

“嗯……呜呜……秘密不能被发现……发生了呜……有人……给我下迷情剂……呜……可恶……”

哈利的脸在听到德拉科的话后瞬间冷了下来，“迷情剂？”

哈利说不清自己现在的心理，他不知道为什么，他不想让马尔福对其他人表现喜欢。

“嗯……所以……好难受……呜……又开始痒了……别停破特，用力揉揉，啊啊……好舒服……就是这样呜……嗯？等等……你的手呜……怎么进去了……嗯啊……”

“你不是痒吗？进去才能解痒，我不光可以揉揉它，我还可以操操它，你既然还知道我是谁，那么你可以吗？”

德拉科闻言眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛上还挂着泪水，小穴里面紧紧含住哈利的手指，他歪了歪头，像是在反应哈利说的话，好半天后才点了点头，“可以。”

哈利怀疑马尔福根本就不知道自己是什么意思，但说实在的，他现在，梅林亚瑟的超级想要了马尔福！

哈利完全想不到他跟马尔福会有这么一天。

哈利闭上眼睛试图冷静，但是失败了，当他再睁眼时像是下了决心一样，直接抬手单手按住德拉科的后脑一个使力就压了下来，他对着马尔福的唇微微抬头然后狠狠的吻了上去。

“唔……”

德拉科只是在最初诧异了一下，就顺从的跟哈利唇齿交缠起来。

在他们舌尖共舞着的时候，不停流着淫水的小穴此时已经坐在了哈利把自己释放出来的硬到发紫的粗壮巨物上。

当巨根一点点被那发骚的淫穴吃下后，哈利和德拉科一起爽的喟叹一声，因为药效的原因，德拉科的初次一点痛感都没感受到，只能感觉到痒意被缓解了。

当他把哈利的巨物全部吞下后，哈利就立刻迫不及待的动了起来。

哈利虽然知道马尔福现在这样是药效的过，如果换成正常的时候肯定不会是现在这样的表现，但依然不影响他爽到。

哈利觉得这个时候的马尔福比起平时用层层外壳罩起来的他还要更真实一些。

这也让他忍不住趁机想逗逗他，听一些平常情况下绝对听不到的马尔福的真心话。

哈利感受着那肉穴绞紧自己的感觉，开始挺动身子操干了起来，边操边问着，“为什么总是跟我过不去？”

德拉科现在倒是问啥答啥，乖顺的很，跟平时一点都不一样，“呜……因为你讨厌……”

哈利猛的狠狠操撞进德拉科的深处，引来了对方的惊叫，然后哈利掐着德拉科的腰大开大合的快速用力抽插操干了起来。

“讨厌我？骚穴明明夹我夹的这么紧，这是讨厌我吗？”

“呜呜……啊啊啊……好爽呜……舒服啊啊……好棒……喜欢这样……呜呜……”德拉科没被操两下就喷着水高潮了，哈利激烈的动作特别有效的缓解了那让他难以忍受的痒意，他也是真的现在很喜欢被狠操着的感觉。

“喜欢这样？可真骚啊马尔福，平时怎么就看不出来你有这一面呢，装的挺好啊，把秘密隐藏的挺深啊，长着这么一个饥渴淫荡的小骚逼，平时就不会想发骚吃鸡吧吗？”

“呜呜……才不会……好深呜……好粗破特……你的唔嗯……好棒……”

哈利平时哪里听得到马尔福夸他，现在他不光听到了，被夸的还是他的能力，这让他更加卖力。

“啊啊……啊啊啊……好深……撞到……撞到子宫了……太深了那里……但是好爽……呜……好爽啊啊……破特……快操那里……里面好痒……给我啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊！”

德拉科几乎话音刚落，哈利就对着子宫的地方猛攻了起来，哈利甚至不敢相信马尔福居然真的有着完整的一套女性器官，也就是说，他如果内射的话，马尔福有可能怀上自己的孩子……

想到这里后哈利有点控制不住自己的想法，理智告诉他现在这么做已经很过了，不能更过分了，但是另一方面……

他想灌满身上这个欠操的马尔福。

求着他让他操自己的子宫……马尔福真的太骚了，哈利知道这天过后他和马尔福之间的关系就彻底改变了，但是他得承认，他喜欢这样。

所以……

他默默加重了自己的力度，前倾身子叼住马尔福胸前的粉缨，含在口中吸吮舔弄，直到变得又红又肿。

“嗯嗯……波特……啊啊……别吸嗯……感觉好奇怪……哈啊……嗯……啊啊啊……”

德拉科被哈利操的已经不知道高潮了多少次了，而哈利的说的话也越来越让人羞耻，就算德拉科这时还没从药效中恢复理智，都觉得那些话实在羞耻的让他的雌穴止不住的颤抖夹紧。

“没想到马尔福少爷长着这么个会吃鸡巴的骚逼，一会儿把我的精液都射进你的子宫里面好不好？药效过去后你还会求着我操你吗？”

“马尔福，今天是你先勾引我求着我摸你操你的，记住了知道吗？”

“呜呜……呜……破特……你废话怎么这么多……别说话了……再深点嗯……呜啊……”

说真的，哈利还蛮想看看从药效中出来的马尔福被他操时又会是什么反应，他还挺期待平时把自己用心伪装起来却因为这次意外全都功亏一篑的马尔福会怎么面对他。

总之，他不会给人跑掉的机会就是了。

真是没想到他哈利波特也会有一天能发现德拉科马尔福的可爱之处。

哈利在德拉科的身上烙下了数不清的痕迹，他也是第一次知道自己的占有欲竟然会这么强，尤其是知道这次马尔福是中了迷情剂后，更是让他无法忽视心里的烦躁感。

带着这股渐渐明了的心情，哈利进入了最后的冲刺，巨根一次次的贯穿肉穴的最深处，本来就浅又弱的宫口早就被顶开破入了，硕大的鸡巴狠捣着那可怜的小穴，龟头搅在不停痉挛抽搐着的子宫中，最后在那里又喷了一股阴精出来的时候，哈利抵着马尔福的最深处把自己的精华全都深深的射了进去。

“接好了，马尔福，都射给你了，绝对能好好给你的骚逼止止痒，舒服吗？”

“啊啊啊……好涨……好多……舒服呜呜……不痒了呜呜……小骚逼不痒了好舒服……呜……破特……”

德拉科在哈利射精的时候也被刺激的再一次剧烈的高潮起来，前端稀薄的精液射到哈利的身上，小穴更是紧缩着，而终于吃到了精液的子宫餍足不已。

这个时候，马尔福中的药效终于因为得到了真正的缓解开始消退。

德拉科趴在哈利的肩膀上，原本糊成一团只想要被操的脑子开始慢慢恢复了理智，等到他完全意识到现在是什么情况后，原本潮红的小脸刷的一下变得惨白。

他已经开始思考怎样给哈利波特一个一忘皆空或者干脆来个阿瓦达了。

这边，哈利在第一时间就发现了德拉科的异样，他知道药效已经结束了，这场荒唐也应该暂时收尾了，只是……

他想是这么想的，刚射过精的肉棒却再次有了复苏之势。

不能怪他，要怪就怪马尔福的身子太诱人。

哈利抬手拍了拍德拉科圆润的屁股，“清醒了？马尔福小骚货？”

德拉科:“……”

德拉科不想面对此刻的现实。

他，竟然用它自己最不喜欢最不耻的地方，吞着波特的那个地方！他们竟然做爱了！

他！和！哈利波特！

他还是被操的那个！

萨拉查，一定是他清醒的方式不对，为什么会是哈利破特啊！

“你为什么会在这里！”德拉科哑着嗓子，艰难的一字一句吼道，他最初会选级长浴室就是知道这里不会有人来！

结果呢！该死的破特！

哈利无辜脸，顶着马尔福的怒吼，身下的巨根再次在那他还没有退出去的软穴里重新硬了起来。

“我是在走廊上看到你了，关心你来看看不行吗？要不是我你现在会难受死的。”哈利这话说的毫不觉得违心，他甚至啄了一下德拉科的耳朵，然后成功看到身上的人炸了毛。

哈利没忍住笑了起来，果然跟他想象中的差不多。

然后他在德拉科还想说些什么的时候，突然重新动了起来。

“操你破特！你给我停下！唔嗯……干……呜……停……嗯……”

哈利动作不停，反而还在加速，他单手环住德拉科的腰，另一只手放在他的屁股上揉捏着，手指甚至时有时无的戳顶在德拉科的后穴上，他边继续操着边说道，“怎么？小骚逼不痒了？可我看他还在发着骚啊，一缩一缩咬的我又硬了，既然清醒了就真正在做一次吧。”

“呜……你别动了……你快停下……我才不要……啊啊……嗯……啊啊啊……”德拉科被哈利加快速度操着根本说不出来更多的话来，后来只剩下了啊啊的呻吟声。

而这次哈利竟然在德拉科清醒的时候问了些更露骨的话。

“马尔福，你就是带着这么会流水会吃鸡巴的小骚逼每天来找我茬的吗？找我的时候下面会不会湿啊，就像现在这样，馋成这样。”

“呜……闭嘴！不说话没人把你当哑巴。嗯……你的手呜……老实点，后面不要呜……别插进来啊……”

哈利这次连德拉科后面的那个洞都没放过，操着前面的时候用手指插着后穴给后面扩了张，在德拉科清醒的时候把自己的东西再一次灌进他的子宫后，又将德拉科后面是第一次也拿走了。

他们在浴室里面做了好久，做完一次就用现成的水清理好就可以立刻开始下一轮。

一夜荒唐后，哈利第二天直接搂着德拉科的腰出现在校园里，吓得罗恩和赫敏都以为哈利中了迷情剂，只有德拉科知道哈利搂在他腰上的手正轻轻的按揉着。

哼，别以为这样这事就算完了！

完


End file.
